Power Means
by RevSue
Summary: Finally ... in both meanings of the word! ... from the movie Nicholas' story!


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and I make no money from this work of fiction!_

Power Means ...

"Nicholas, my boy, you must come home immediately now that you have turned twenty-one!"

"But, Uncle!" Nicholas protested, leaping to his feet and almost dropping the telephone in his surprise. "I was twenty-one back in October! It's now March, and there's only one more month before I graduate! I can't just drop out and return to Genovia. What would I do there? No, Uncle, I've been thinking. Once I'm finished here in April, then I can transfer to Paris to ..."

"Nicholas, I did not raise you to be a perpetual student! No, I raised you to fulfil your father's dream for you."

"Oh? And, what was that?"

"It is not the sort of thing that can be discussed over the telephone, sir!" his uncle barked.

Nicholas winced. Now he had angered his uncle! "All right, Uncle, I will return to Genovia. But not until May. I must finish the year out, and get my degree."

"Why must you always antagonize me? Why can you never just simply follow instructions?" His uncle paused, then seemed to decide on another tack. "Very well, if you can't make it back until May, my news will wait until then. And I'll have your word now, if you would be so kind, that you will not mention a word of this conversation to anyone!"

"Uncle, who would I ...?"

"Not anyone, do you hear me?"bellowed Viscount Mabrey.

"Yes, Uncle."

Nicholas pressed the button to disconnect the phone, then frowned. His uncle was up to something, that much was obvious! If only the two could really communicate! That, however, had not been possible more than a handful of times since six-year-old Nicholas had moved in with his aunt and uncle when his parents were killed. His aunt had died when Nicholas was ten, and that was when his uncle had sent him away to school in England, not wanting to bother trying to cope with a child. Now that Nicholas was finishing at Cambridge, his uncle suddenly wanted him back at 'home'? England was more home to him now! Sighing, Nicholas pushed the matter aside, along with his dreams of going to Paris to study under the great gourmet chefs there.

Upon his arrival back in Genovia, his uncle met him at the airport, beaming at him. Nicholas tried to smile, but couldn't help feeling a bit of resentment. When they got to the large home where the Viscount lived with just the housekeeper and a gardener, Nicholas greeted Gretchen with a smile. She timidly nodded back, then scurried away at Viscount Mabrey's demand for brandy. The young man realized that his uncle still wasn't treating the woman who had worked for him for so many years as a person. She was merely part of the house, someone to get what the Viscount wanted and to do it immediately and without question. The Viscount strode into the library, and Nicholas followed.

"Now, my boy, tell me what you know of your family tree."

"What I know?" Nicholas echoed in surprise. "Well ... I remember Grandfather Nicholas ..."

"NO! I mean on your ... your mother's side. My wife's side of the family."

"Ah. Umm, not much. As you know, my grandparents died before I was born. I don't even know their names. Aunt Naomi never spoke of them."

"Well, you are the great-great-great-grandson of King Chevalier of Genovia!" his uncle announced. "You DO remember hearing about him, do you not?"

"I've heard his name," Nicholas said cautiously, "but Genovian history isn't taught in English schools, and that was almost a hundred years ago."

"No matter! You, sir, are of royal blood!"

"Aren't most of the aristocrats in Genovia?" Nicholas wasn't terribly impressed. A hundred years was a long time -- the royalty in his blood would be pretty thin now.

"Not the von Trokens," his uncle said in disdain. "And most of the others have royal ancestors from long before the Renaldis took the throne five hundred years ago. King Rupert, may he rest in peace, was a direct descendant of King Chevalier's eldest son. You are a direct descendant of King Chevalier's youngest daughter. I'm sure you are aware of the current situation here in Genovia, in spite of spending most of your time in England. Six years ago, Genovia was left with only King Rupert's widow to rule, a most abhorrent state of affairs to my way of thinking!"

"I understood that, herself a descendant of King Chevalier's eldest daughter, Queen Clarisse is ruling in her own right, not as King Rupert's widow ..." Nicholas began.

"Yes, yes, but she is still FEMALE! The law of Genovia clearly states that a woman MUST be married to rule Genovia."

"Queen Clarisse WAS married, and she has been doing a wonderful job, I thought," said Nicholas, knowing it would aggravate his uncle.

"She no longer has a man at her side to make the decisions, and whether or not you think she has been doing a wonderful job is quite beside the point, Sir! The point is, YOU are Genovian, of Renaldi blood, and most importantly, you are MALE! Now that you are twenty-one ... just when was your birthday, anyway?" he questioned.

"Last October."

"Really? That long ago? No matter. My boy, we are going to stage a palace coup!"

Nicholas could hardly believe what he was hearing. "WHAT? Uncle ..."

"Oh, no, not by force! Clearly that is not the way to run a country!" his uncle's smile was tight. "No, but YOU are going to be presented to Parliament as the rightful heir to the throne."

"Uncle, Princess Mia will be twenty-one in a couple of weeks. MY understanding is that she is going to move to Genovia at that time and, once the queen and the parliament consider her to be ready, that SHE will be crowned queen."

"Were you not listening to me? Princess Mia is not married! She CANNOT rule! But you, my boy ... YOU are twenty-one, YOU are male, YOU can rule Genovia! It has been in the hands of females for far too many years! Your father wanted this for you. That is why you were sent away at such a tender age, even though my heart broke to see you leave me, when I had just lost my dear wife ..."

Nicholas had his suspicions about how much his uncle had loved him, let alone his own wife, but he said nothing. He was still overwhelmed by the thought of being king. King! Yes, he WOULD be a good king for Genovia, he thought. He loved the country of his birth, and had always regretted that he had not been allowed to live here throughout his boyhood years. He had majored in Political Science and History at Cambridge, so felt he had an understanding of what was needed. And, of course, he would have any number of people willing to assist him in the beginning.

"Now," the Viscount rubbed his hands together, a calculating look on his face, "the Princess arrives in Genovia in two weeks, and her birthday party is that night. We have, of course, been invited. You, as one of the country's eligible bachelors, will dance with her. The next day, Parliament meets, and THAT is when I will spring you on the country. You'll be an instant sensation, I can guarantee it! With your looks, and my knowledge ..."

"Uncle, I doubt looks have anything to do with running a country," Nicholas said, dryly. "We shall see what Parliament has to say, I guess. In the meantime, might I look at these records and the family tree?"

"Certainly, Lord Deveraux, soon to be King Nicholas, any time you wish!" His uncle was expansive now that it looked as if Nicholas had agreed with his words.

Nicholas smiled. King Nicholas. It did have a certain ... ring to it!

When Nicholas first caught sight of Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, Princess of Genovia, he thought she was breathtaking. So, he knew, did every other eligible bachelor in the ballroom. He watched as she smiled at people, but when he looked closely into her eyes, he realized she was a little dazed by the crowd's adulation, and still a little shy. However, she carried herself as regally as her grandmother.

Then he noticed her sneak a look around before sliding a spoon into the side of the cake and popping the sweet into her mouth. Grinning, he began making his way through the crowd towards her. Suddenly she appeared right in front of him, looking back at the girlfriend following her, and her foot landed heavily on his toe. Grimacing with the pain, he bent over for a second to catch his breath. Looking up, trying not to swear, he realized she was far more beautiful close up than she had appeared at a distance. Reassuring her with a few witty comments and smiling at her quips, he wanted to stay and talk but saw his uncle beckoning to him imperiously. Reluctantly he excused himself, resolving to dance with her the first opportunity he got!

That opportunity came at last. He overheard her friends laughing at a man who was dancing with her rather as if he was trying to land a plane, and he promptly cut in. When Mia smiled at him and thanked him, saying his timing was impeccable, he demurred. He called her 'your Highness' and was delighted that she said immediately, "Mia, I like to be called Mia. And you are?"

"Nicholas. Just Nicholas," he murmured, thinking that if she was going by just her first name, so would he. He was enjoying the dance immensely and did not want to think about the fact that this was the woman he was going to depose if his uncle had his way, and their bid for the throne was successful.

Mia complimented him on his dancing, and once again apologized for stepping on his foot. He held her closer and in a deliberately velvety voice said, "You can step on my foot anytime."

His eyes held hers, and they were swaying in their own world when he suddenly felt a hand poking his back. The young prince who cut in announced that it was Prince Jacques' turn, and Nicholas reluctantly relinquished the princess to the pint-sized Lothario.

Later that evening, unable to get close enough for another dance with her yet still watching her from the side near his uncle, he noticed that it was his uncle who chanced to catch the princess' tiara when it was knocked off. She smiled when the tiara was carefully replaced, and his uncle told her to be more careful because someone might try to take it away from her. Nicholas heard his uncle's next words spoken in an undertone as Mia turned away, "Someone like me."

Startled by the intensity in his uncle's voice, Nicholas stepped closer and said to him, "Uncle, may we leave now? I find it rather ... stifling, here."

His uncle turned to him and grinned. "Stifling? Nonsense! Best get used to it, as this will be part of your life in the future."

Nicholas tried to smile. "Please?" was all he said.

On the way out, Nicholas heard his uncle muttering again. Following the direction of his uncle's sour gaze, he saw the queen dancing. "Who is dancing with her Majesty?" he asked.

"A servant! A mere SERVANT! She lowers herself to dance with someone not even a MAN. Oh, yes, Joseph IS the Head of Royal Security, but he is a servant nonetheless. This sort of nonsense has been going on far too long in my opinion! King Rupert must be rolling in his grave, quite unable to rest in peace! Yet another reason for you to take charge, my boy. Women are too easily swayed by sweet talk, and doing what FEELS good rather than what is right!" He sounded very scornful.

Nicholas didn't reply, although his eyes were thoughtful as he watched Queen Clarisse and Joseph circling the floor very circumspectly, if one did not notice the softness in her face and the adoration in his eyes as they talked quietly while moving in perfect time to the music.

When the Viscount came back home from the Parliament meeting the next morning, he was beaming expansively again. He changed into comfortable clothes and met with Nicholas in the library.

"You're as good as in, my boy! Lord Palimore himself decreed that she has only ONE month in which to find a husband! Otherwise Princess Mia forfeits the throne, and you will rule. It is ridiculous thinking that an American, who knows little if anything about the country, should rule Genovia! You, my boy, a true-born Genovian, YOU should be our king!"

"I agree," Nicholas said, having convinced himself that he did indeed want to be King of Genovia. "but ... how can we make it happen?"

"I want to show you a trick I learned from an old Italian philosopher, Niccolo Machievelli." Announcing that he would show Nicholas that he could hit the bullseye every time, Viscount Mabrey took the dart from Nicholas, stood back, then, with a victorious cry, ran at the dart board and stuck the dart right in the centre.

"Yes," Nicholas agreed, taking the dart from the board, and shaking his head in disbelief at his uncle's tactics. "but, that is cheating."

"You've got it!" His uncle beamed, unrepentant.

Nicholas would have rolled his eyes, but he wasn't comfortable enough yet with his uncle to risk the older man's wrath. His uncle was very different from the man Nicholas remembered as his father. A very gentle man, who had loved his wife, son and books, his father had more in common with Grandfather Nicholas than did Uncle Arthur. Nicholas remembered Grandfather Nicholas being a rather gruff man, but very loving ... a sharp contrast to his wife who was more like Uncle Arthur in temperament.

"And, Nicholas," his uncle continued, "you have been invited to spend the next few weeks at the palace."

"I have?" Nicholas stared at the viscount. "Who invited me?"

"Queen Clarisse herself." His lip curled a little. "Her advisors didn't look too happy about it, but as usual she did as she pleased. For some reason, she wants you to stay there. To get to know you better. It will give you an ideal opportunity to see what your life will be like once you are king. I will accompany you there tomorrow morning." Without giving Nicholas a chance to say anything, the viscount bellowed, "GRETCHEN! Pack Lord Deveraux' bags! He will be leaving at eight tomorrow morning."

"So early?" Nicholas groaned.

"All the better to see what goes on from morning till night at the palace!" Viscount Mabrey said. Then he narrowed his eyes, "And be sure to keep your eyes open ... and watch for anything that we might be able to use in our case against Princess Mia and Queen Clarisse. I'll expect you to report regularly, sir!"

"But, uncle, I ..."

"REGULARLY, do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir," sighed Nicholas, knowing his uncle would accept no other answer.

The next morning, Nicholas followed the Viscount into the palace, trying to ignore his uncle's rudeness as he swept out of the limousine and berated the doorman, footman, and the woman who stood at the bottom of the stairs trying to welcome them. Watching the colour rise in the young woman's face, Nicholas felt sorry for her, and gave her a quick smile as the two hurried after his uncle. Nicholas noted that Joseph was at the door as they went in, and saw the scowling glance the Viscount shot at him to which Joseph seemed impervious. Then Nicholas caught sight of Princess Mia, and by the way her eyes widened when she saw him, it was obvious she hadn't expected him. Of course, he hadn't told her his title, hadn't mentioned that he was Lord Deveraux, but instead he had danced with her as plain 'Nicholas'.

When he was introduced to Queen Clarisse, he concentrated on her face instead of her grand-daughter's, bending over her hand and kissing it. It was hard to believe that the queen was in her sixties, as she looked fifteen years younger and very fit. Turning next to Mia with a slight smile, he bowed, but she refused to look at him until her grandmother prompted her. Almost shyly, she stepped up to him, murmuring very significantly, "LORD Nicholas." Without warning, she suddenly stomped hard on his foot and whirled away.

Pain exploded through Nicholas' entire body, but he managed to retain enough self-possession as Joseph reached him to say ruefully, "She always does that!"

The young woman who had met them at the door was at his side instantly, and as the queen was apologizing for her grand-daughter's behaviour and saying she would personally fetch him some ice, the young woman was sliding her arm around his waist and draping his arm over her shoulder to help him limp away to a chair in the adjoining room.

"My name is Charlotte, Lord Deveraux," she said as they made their way painfully and slowly. "I am sorry this happened ... but tell me, have you met Princess Mia before?"

"To my regret," he almost grunted, his foot throbbing. "She stepped on my foot THEN, too. The first time was an accident, though. I think. I'm beginning to wonder if she has a foot fetish or something." He sank into the closest chair with a sigh of relief. "And I think I never should have told her she could step on my foot any time!"

Charlotte's smile was brilliant, but she didn't say anything because at that moment the Viscount strode into the room. Ignoring the young woman, he addressed his nephew. "I'll be off now. I'm sure you'll be fine here. Remember, keep your eyes open ... and your feet out of the way! You may come to visit if you get bored in the company of these women." and he was gone.

Charlotte looked after him, consideringly, then turned her attention back to Nicholas. "Is there anything I can get you, Lord Nicholas?"

"Not right now. Maybe some crutches when I need to walk again?" he grimaced.

The queen came into the room, and he instinctively tried to stand up.

"Sit down, Lord Deveraux!" she said severely, yet with a twinkle in her eye that made him like her instantly. "Here is the ice I promised. Charlotte, could you please attend to our guest while I go find my grand-daughter? Honestly, she is acting like a child, not an adult! I cannot imagine why she did that to you!"

Before he could answer, she swept away.

"Well, this is indeed quite an introduction to palace life," he said after a moment, and Charlotte chuckled as she helped him remove his boot and applied the ice.

The next few days went by very slowly for Nicholas. When he saw either Princess Mia or Queen Clarisse, they were painfully polite to him, but he didn't see them often. He could understand Mia's attitude somewhat, but not the queen's. He knew she was busy doing whatever it was that queens do, but even so, it seemed the height of rudeness to him to invite someone to stay, then proceed to totally ignore him! However, Joseph spent a great deal of time with him in the beginning, and Nicholas enjoyed the talks he had with the man who, it appeared, had worked at the palace since Queen Clarisse and King Rupert had been crowned.

Nicholas heard stories of finding Princess Mia five years ago, of the Princess lessons that the queen had undertaken, of how Charlotte assisted the queen so ably in everything, of how Joe himself admired the queen's sense of duty and love for her country although sometimes he thought she was wearing herself out needlessly. Nicholas also told Joe quite a lot about himself, his interest in playing polo, his years of playing rugby on the college team, his joy in baking and cooking and his goal of studying with the finest of gourmet chefs in Paris. He thoroughly enjoyed the companionship of the man he was becoming to think of as a surrogate grandfather.

Just a couple of days into Nicholas' stay at the palace, Andrew Jacoby, Duke of Kenilworth, arrived with his parents. Rumour had it that Andrew was being vetted as a possible husband for the princess. The media was very closely following the story of the romance, although Nicholas sardonically thought it couldn't be much of a romance after just a few days. He often read outside in the gardens since there was not much to do inside, and occasionally had to remove himself from the area when Mia and Andrew would stroll by, apparently engrossed in each other. Unused to the inactivity, Nicholas wondered where he could go to play polo or rugby. He was getting dreadfully out of shape with nothing to do but skulk around! Just that morning he had received an invitation in the mail from Lady Elyssa's parents, inviting him to a dinner they were having, and he resolved to go. He had met Lady Elyssa before, and found her to be an intelligent, charming girl who enjoyed dancing as well as the research which was her first love.

When Mia's engagement was announced by the end of the week, Nicholas was summoned to visit his uncle. He wasn't sure he even LIKED his uncle, and when his uncle came up with his next plan, he was more unsure. Romance Mia? Show her what a relationship filled with heat and passion could be like?

"And change her mind about Andrew." Nicholas said steadily, knowing just what was in his uncle's mind.

"Exactly. And the 30 day deadline expires and the throne is ours."

Nicholas wondered if that was a Freudian slip ... 'ours'? He had thought his uncle was doing this solely for HIM! "You're SURE my father wanted this?"

"It was his dearest wish. His last words to me were, 'help him, Arthur. One day, he could be king!'"

Nicholas thought about that, frowning a little in his confusion. At last he said, "I don't recall him ever mentioning that to me!"

"Well, he wouldn't. You were only 6 years old when he died! But you DO remember who he named you after, don't you?"

"Yes. Grandfather Nicholas." Nicholas shrugged. What did that have to do with anything?

"NO, NO, NO, NO! Niccolo Machievelli! Power, my boy, means never having to say you're sorry."

Somehow, Nicholas didn't like the sound of the quote, but he let it pass. He also didn't protest the origin of his name, although he decided he preferred his own notion that he was named for his beloved grandfather. When his uncle asked how he had been spending his days, Nicholas admitted that he hadn't seen much of either the queen or the princess, but he had talked often with Joseph and occasionally with Charlotte.

"Who?" his uncle asked absently, striding about the library deep in thought.

"You know, the queen's Head of Security. Charlotte is Queen Clarisse's incredibly adept assistant."

"Oh, the servants," the Viscount discounted Joseph and Charlotte with the wave of a hand. "You DO realize that Joseph must have been told to keep an eye on you, do you not?"

Until that moment, Nicholas had thought Joe had been trying to be friendly and help him feel more at home in the palace. Now he found himself wondering if it had all been an act on Joe's part. He hoped not. That wasn't the impression he had received, and he didn't think his people-skills were that bad!

"Say, if you are close to him ... what does he say about himself and his relationship to Queen Clarisse? Is there any breath of scandal attached it them? Perhaps we can use THAT to oust the queen and put you in her place! Watch them both closely, boy, hear? And don't forget to romance the princess!" Although he had asked a few questions at the beginning, Nicholas was glad that his uncle had forgotten them in giving him his orders. He really didn't want to talk about Joe and Queen Clarisse. Not that he knew anything anyway, he just ... wondered ...

Heading back to the palace, Nicholas couldn't believe his uncle wanted him to spy on the queen ... what had gotten into the older man, trying to create a scandal where none existed? Hearing that Andrew had left that day for London for a few days, Nicholas spotted Mia on the staircase in the ballroom. Charlotte had just passed her, and Mia had whispered to the woman that she was hiding from her ladies' maids. After Charlotte had hurried on up the stairs, Nicholas began whistling nonchalantly as he approached the princess. Then he teased Mia about the Duke and changing her mind. He also commented on her big feet, and that finally got the reaction he wanted from her.

She desperately needed to hide from her ladies' maids, which had intriguing questions floating in his mind, and he followed her lead when she directed him into a closet to continue her tirade against him in peace. The moment the door closed behind them, she turned on the light. Reaching past her, he turned it off again. She sputtered to a stop, then turned it on and stood nose to nose with him, carrying on the rant. He was very close to leaning forward the three or four inches and kissing those delectable lips spouting nonsense when the door opened suddenly.

The housekeeper who had discovered them was covered with confusion, as was Mia who pushed away from Nicholas and flushed deeply. After apologizing, the housekeeper shut the door, giving them privacy once again. Mia and Nicholas stared at each other in silence, then Nicholas began to laugh. He just couldn't hold it back any longer. Mia threw him a furious glance, flung open the door and stalked away.

That very afternoon, when Nicholas was again loitering about the garden, he saw Joe and Queen Clarisse walking down the steps to the gazebo, talking animatedly. Joe discreetly waved everyone else away, and all the gardeners abandoned their work and disappeared. Nicholas slipped behind a tree and watched as the two sat in the gazebo, talking seriously for a moment, Joe holding the queen's hand. The queen looked surprised, and for once, a little unsure of herself. Then Joe leaned forward and their lips met in a long kiss. Nicholas grinned. He hadn't been mistaken about the looks between the two!

As the two in the gazebo made their way back to the palace, Nicholas wondered if he would tell his uncle about the rendezvous. Somehow he doubted it. He remembered the look on Joe's face, not to mention the look on Queen Clarisse's, and felt strangely moved. It had been a private moment, and he realized that he had had no right to watch. As he wandered through the garden again, Nicholas thought about what it would be like to be in love with a queen ... or what she might feel being in love with a commoner. Would it be the same if he were king and fell in love with a secretary? Someone like Charlotte? How would he himself feel if Mia actually married the duke as she intended to do and became queen? Not that he LOVED Mia, of course ... but he was certainly attracted to her! Of course, he wasn't a commoner, either. His retrospective mood was broken a few minutes later when he saw a gardener actually using a toothbrush and FLOSS on a stone lion's teeth!

One day, Viscount Mabrey came to the palace and took Nicholas with him to the throne room when Queen Clarisse and Princess Mia were hearing petitions. His uncle had told him that it would give Nicholas an idea what would be expected of him when he was king. The Viscount roared with laughter when a chicken escaped from her basket and ran around the room chased by everyone, including the Princess. Nicholas smiled as Mia passed her grandmother who put out a hand and stopped her, gently reprimanding. Yes, if Mia learned to act and move with the poise and elegance of Queen Clarisse, she would be something to see indeed, he thought privately. Somehow, his becoming king was quickly losing importance. More and more he was thinking of Mia and hoping she would be a queen to rival her grandmother.

When Princess Mia was going to be reviewing the Royal Guard, Nicholas joined the crowd watching the action. He found himself standing beside Mia's fiancé, Andrew, and introduced himself.

To his surprise, Andrew knew of him, saying, "Ah, the chap who is trying to stage the palace coup."

Then Mia's friend leaned across Andrew and also shook Nicholas' hand, saying, "Lilly Moscovitz, official best friend of future queen. I don't like you."

Nicholas felt the smile on his face freeze. "Pleasure," he murmured, and stared straight ahead. Had it come to this? Had he somehow alienated people of his own age here at the palace by trying to be what his uncle claimed his father had dreamed for him? Something was drastically wrong! He didn't need this. He really didn't. He wished he could just run away to ... to Paris, and become what HE wanted to be -- the best gourmet cook in the world!

Mia was only halfway down the rows of troops when her horse spooked. Joe leaped to help, knowing she was not used to riding side-saddle. Unfortunately, as he reached for her, he dislodged the false leg which had been slung over the saddle under her long skirt. Mia's face went scarlet when everyone laughed, and Nicholas caught a glint of tears in her eyes as she spurred the horse forward and escaped the crowds, leaving her hat behind in her hasty flight.

While the others laughed and discussed the incident, Nicholas hurried after Mia, knowing instinctively where she would be. He stepped into the tack room and saw her hunched over on a bench. "You shouldn't hide," he said quietly, "It only makes them gossip more." Thinking to cheer her up, and not realizing she was really unhappy, he teased her gently. "Just think, Mia, one more leg and you could have easily outrun your horse."

When she spoke, telling him to go away and leave her alone, he could hear the pain in her voice, and immediately wanted to fix things for her. "Mia, I'm sorry." he began.

She turned on him, however, blinking back tears as she pushed past him. "No you're not. You never think about anyone but yourself. So please, just this once, can you please let me be miserable? Just go away!"

He took a step after her, then Joe interrupted them quietly, telling the princess that the queen had arrived. Mia left without ever looking fully at Nicholas. Wanting to try to explain himself, Nicholas looked at Joe, whose keen eyes studied him.

"Nicholas, am I going to be disappointed in you?" Joe asked.

Before Nicholas could answer, his uncle was there, telling him to come and say goodbye. Joe spoke softly to Nicholas, asking if he would mind leaving while he had a word with his uncle.

As Nicholas stepped outside, he heard Joe say, "Viscount, you may not be aware what my job entails as the royal Head of Security. My job," Nicholas moved out of sight of the two men, but remained close enough to listen, "is to protect the crown, to make sure no harm comes to the crown, to step in when someone toys with the crown's emotions, you see."

"I think the entire country understands how well you cater for the crown's emotions!" the viscount smiled meaningfully.

Nicholas almost gasped out loud ... his uncle had a lot of nerve! How COULD he speak like that to Joe?

Joe's response was swift and his voice steely as he said, "If you hurt my girl, you will answer directly to me. And whatever crimes I commit against you ..." Nicholas realized at that moment that he had better get out of there before his uncle came out cringing, and Joe caught him eavesdropping!

After this incident, Nicholas felt the need to bake, an activity which so often had helped clear his mind so that he could both think things through and rid himself of stress. As he was finishing up a chocolate dessert, the queen came in, obviously no stranger to the kitchen, which Nicholas thought was very different from his uncle. He wondered if the viscount even knew WHERE the kitchen was! When the others in the kitchen left them alone, Queen Clarisse seated herself at the table and watched him work.

"Nicholas, I ... I want to ask you a question," she said, suddenly, and gestured for him to be seated as well. "Why are you so against Princess Mia being queen?"

Nicholas had no answer to that himself. He really was feeling ambivalent at the moment about Mia being queen. But he had to give an answer to Queen Clarisse, because she was sitting there waiting for him to say something. "My uncle feels that Princess Mia doesn't know the people."

"And you feel you do ... know the people?" she asked with interest.

Now he was on firm ground. "Yes. I was born here. I went to primary school here. I am a true Genovian. Mia didn't even know she was Genovian until high school, and to be frank, she's spent little time here since."

Nodding agreement with his words, Queen Clarisse declared, "Well, I happen to feel that she'll make a great ruler. She's terribly bright, sensitive, caring, ..."

Nicholas refused to be baited, even by a lovely woman who was his sovereign! "I know that." And indeed he DID know that Mia was bright, sensitive and caring ... and he was afraid her heart would be broken if she didn't have as much inner strength as Queen Clarisse had demonstrated over the years.

"You do?" the queen was surprised.

Nicholas smiled. Was it so unbelievable that he had actually gotten to know Mia a little? Anyone who met her and talked with her for even a few minutes knew all that about her! Surely her grandmother knew that! "Yes. Yes, I do. But ... how can one rule the people if they do not know the people?" It was something he had been pondering ever since his uncle had revealed his heritage to him. It was the one fact he found indisputable. He truly did feel that he knew the Genovian people better than Mia did, and that without knowing them, it would be impossible for anyone to rule the country successfully.

"Touché. That's a very good question," was the only answer the queen could give.

He felt a lot of admiration for her. She was now trying to be nice, to listen to him ... she KNEW what he wanted to hear, he realized. She was the kind of ruler she was sure Mia would be ... that his uncle thought HE could be. He found himself wondering rather traitorously whether he himself thought Mia could be like her grandmother, and be a wonderful monarch. He thought he could be a good ruler himself, but faced with the woman before him, and knowing what he knew of her grand-daughter, he was hard pressed to believe that he could do any better than they.

"You know," Queen Clarisse finally broke the silence, "it is difficult to be a ruler when one is alone ... not a couple, I mean."

Nicholas' head shot up and he stared at her. Her eyes were on the table and she traced the design on the tablecloth with a steady finger. "Your Majesty?"

She sighed, and her blue eyes looked into his. "When King Rupert was alive, there was always someone by my side, encouraging me, taking over some of the royal duties, someone to listen to me and who I could count on always. In a way, I'm not sorry that Parliament invoked this law for Mia. It is hard to be alone, as I've found for the last six years."

"But, your Majesty, you are not alone ... you have the princess now ..."

"Yes, I do. And Charlotte and Joseph are invaluable as friends as well as assistants ..." her voice was soft and her eyes lowered again. "But there are still the nights ..." Her voice trailed off. He could say nothing in response to that. Then she asked abruptly, "Tell me, Nicholas, if you were to become king, do you have someone in mind to be your ... consort?"

"Are you asking if I have a girlfriend?" he was astonished, and teased her before he thought.

Colour flooded into her cheeks, "No! No, I ..."

Nicholas was fascinated. She was BLUSHING and stammering! He laughed. "It sure sounded like it, your Majesty. Forgive me, but if you want me to answer that question, I might be forced to ask how you DID manage without a husband for the last five years, and whether or not YOU are ready to have a boyfriend!"

"A ... a BOYFRIEND? AT MY AGE?" she was incredulous.

"You are not old, your Majesty!" Nicholas assured her. "Any age needs love and companionship, or so I've been told! And ..."

Queen Clarisse rose, trying to gather her shattered dignity about her, and interrupted him saying, "I believe I am late for a previous appointment. If you will excuse me," and she was gone.

Nicholas wondered only that the walls hadn't fallen down, or that she hadn't demanded that his head be cut off for insolence. He couldn't believe he had said such a thing to her! How fortunate he hadn't mentioned JOE'S name in connection with the boyfriend idea! Now he was really questioning his suitability as a king, if he couldn't keep track of his errant thoughts and tongue any better than this!

Nicholas asked Lady Elyssa to come with him to the garden party at the palace the day before the Independence Day Parade. Following the entertainment, he took her for a stroll through the gardens, flaunting her in Mia's sight. When they accidentally-on-purpose met Andrew and Mia, he realized his provocation had worked. Mia was incredibly jealous. Nicholas could hardly contain his joy. He continued his baiting and within moments Andrew and Lady Elyssa had withdrawn for a drink, leaving the two combatants arguing.

Once alone, however, neither could think of exactly what to say. Then Nicholas said to Mia, "You two make such a lovely couple. It's a shame you're not attracted to him."

He was thrilled when she said casually, "I know, it ..." before realizing what his actual words had been. He walked away, grinning and she ran after him, very argumentative and furious that he had tricked her into saying such a thing. When she caught up with him and made him listen, she said, "He understands me."

"Oh, what passion!" Nicholas mocked her gently. "I didn't hear you mention love."

"You are so jealous!" she drawled.

He continued teasing her with dry comments, and she grew angrier and more beautiful with each passing moment.

"I loathe you!" she said at last, hitting him with her fan.

Without thinking, he rolled up his program and slapped her shoulder with it. "I loathe YOU."

"I loathed you first!"

He looked at her flushed face and stormy eyes as she glared up at him. Unable to resist her appeal any longer, Nicholas pulled her close and kissed her. He was thrilled to feel her instant response as she wound her arms around his neck and pressed against him. Although in one way he had been following his uncle's bidding to "romance" her, partway through the kiss he realized he was doing it more for HIMSELF! He deepened the kiss and with a gasp of outrage, Mia pushed back, retreating from him around the fountain, obviously upset by the feelings she had revealed to him.

He couldn't help but smile ruefully at the contrast between the vibrant, passionate Mia he had held just moments before, and this prim, annoyed and obviously uncomfortable Mia who faced him now. He followed her around the fountain, teasing her about kissing her again. Then he drew her close again, thinking how good she felt in his arms. He knew she couldn't possibly miss his obvious signs of arousal, and could tell that she was aroused as well. This time, however, she fought him off, and in her struggles, she toppled them both in the fountain.

Sputtering and regaining her feet, Mia grabbed her hat and jammed it on her head, brushing away the streams of water running down her face. "I have an idea," she said to him icily. "Why don't you go underwater and I'll count to a million?"

"Mia!" he called after her, but she ignored him and strode off, dripping.

Sighing, Nicholas splashed his way out of the fountain as well. He wasn't sure he had done the smartest thing, antagonizing her like that ... KISSING her like that! Now he could think of nothing but how wonderful she had felt in his arms, how responsive, how sweet ... He hoped she'd at least talk to him again sometime!

Having made arrangements to sit with Lady Elyssa and his uncle the next day at the parade, Nicholas was a little disconcerted to find Andrew sitting on the other side of Lady Elyssa. The two were chatting away non-stop. He smiled at Charlotte when she came along, then lost the smile when his uncle leaned forward to take Charlotte's hand in his and say emphatically that he would gladly wave the flag next year when a true Genovian king once again sat on the throne. King Nicholas! Nicholas would have groaned had he not known how his uncle would react.

As the royal carriage approached with Mia and Queen Clarisse seated in it and Joe standing behind, Nicholas smiled at the picture. Two beautiful women. Suddenly Mia began looking back across the street, then she leaned forward and demanded that the carriage be stopped. In an instant, she was out and walking across the street to talk with the orphans standing outside to watch the parade. When Nicholas realized what she was saying to them, he was impressed. "Oh, she's letting the children join. How charming." he smiled.

His uncle glanced briefly at him, then away, a disgusted look on his face. "Not with everyone." he said shortly.

A few days later, after hearing that Mia had approached Parliament and over-ruled their objections to building a Children's Centre, and in the meantime to house the orphans in the winter castle in the mountains, Nicholas was further impressed. He decided to track her down that very afternoon and tell her so. When he found her, she was walking with Lilly down the hallway, followed closely by her ladies' maids as usual.

After Nicholas said hello and Mia replied shortly, Lilly said, "My hello is insignificant. Rosencrantz, Guildenstern, come with me!" The ladies' maids obediently followed, although Nicholas could have sworn that wasn't their true names! However, he was very grateful to Lilly, and made a mental note to remember to tell her that sometime.

"So, are you crashing my bridal shower?" Mia asked.

"Sadly, no." He had actually forgotten that was tonight, not having been invited, of course. "I wanted to tell you that I was very impressed by what you did at the parade."

"Thank you." Mia seemed ill at ease, but wanting to talk to him, a fact which pleased him immensely. She confided with a rather embarrassed laugh, "I'm having a slumber party."

Now he REALLY wanted to crash the party! Sternly he willed his brain away from that delightful thought and said sincerely, "Congratulations on the Children's Centre."

"Thank you. Thank you!" It was obvious she was still flying high from her achievement with Parliament.

Then they were interrupted as Charlotte hurried past, saying that the princesses were arriving. Nicholas murmured that he needed to get a book while Mia confessed she needed to change, and they parted ways.

That night, Nicholas found himself skulking around outside the brightly-lit ballroom windows, smiling at the screams of laughter and merriment and laughing at the antics of everyone inside enjoying the giant slide which had been set up. Hearing voices, he barely managed to escape detection when the queen, her lady's maid and her poodle walked past and into the ballroom through the open French doors. The dog paused before entering the room and sniffed in Nicholas' direction, but Nicholas shooed him away mentally. "I'm not here! You can't see me! Don't give me away, you overgrown toy!"

Once the queen was inside, Nicholas thought he was safe. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jumping, he looked around to see Joe staring at him. Nicholas felt like a young schoolboy again as he hung his head.

Joe said mildly, "I saw you in the security monitors. Perhaps you were not aware that we have such things? Playing Peeping Tom, are you?"

"It looks like fun," Nicholas muttered, "and I was going to leave soon ..."

Then, hearing the voices inside suddenly cease, both looked in the window, to see Queen Clarisse poised at the top of the slide. Nicholas heard Joe's sudden indrawn breath, then the queen jumped onto the mattress and, standing with her arms outstretched, kept her balance beautifully as she surfed down. When the partyers clapped and cheered and the queen stepped gracefully off the mattress and bowed, Joe began to breathe again, and he muttered, "I will never get used to her antics, no matter how long I know her! And she talks about MIA being a handful!"

Nicholas grinned. "You really like her, don't you, Joe?"

Joe turned and raised his eyebrows. "I beg your pardon, Lord Deveraux?" he asked, a thread of steely warning running through his voice.

"Never mind," Nicholas said hastily. He must be out of his mind! "I'm sorry I was watching them. I'll go now."

"That would be for the best, my Lord," Joe said formally.

"Good night, Joseph," Nicholas said, almost sadly. He wished Joe would go back to calling him Nicholas, but he couldn't blame the man. Nicholas had spoken out of turn, and once more he was cursing his quick tongue and slow wits.

Joe's countenance changed again, and his face relaxed into a smile. "Good night, Nicholas. This is our secret, isn't it?"

Nicholas grinned back. "Right, Joe. See you tomorrow."

Just a couple of days later, Nicholas went to visit his uncle again. He had been thinking about it for a while now, and was determined to convince his uncle to stop trying to sabotage Mia. "She's smart, and she really cares about Genovia. Maybe, well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she ran the country."

"Are you MAD?" his uncle thundered, looking up from the chair where he was soaking his feet.

"Well, she loves Genovia so much that she has convinced herself to marry someone that she knows she can never love!"

He almost missed his uncle's muttering as he twisted his hands. "Just like her wretched grandmother!" Before Nicholas could do more than gape at his uncle, the viscount continued, "I can't believe that I'm hearing this! You want HER to RULE? After all the effort that we have put in, to end up with NOTHING?"

"It wouldn't be nothing." Nicholas protested. "Genovia would be in good hands, and she would be happy." He tried to smile, thinking that HE wouldn't be happy away from her -- yet he couldn't possibly stay near while she was married to someone else. He thought of the rumours he had heard in the palace about Joe and the queen, which even his uncle had repeated, of the kiss he had never mentioned seeing in the gazebo ... and now, with his uncle's mutterings, Nicholas was wondering if the queen had never loved the king, but Joe instead. Or had she fallen in love after her husband's death? Somehow he knew he would never hear the answer to that!

Then his uncle took a deep breath and sighed, smiling a sickly sweet smile. "Ohh ... you've fallen in love with her ..."

Nicholas was jolted. No! Surely not! He began to protest, "No! No! Uncle, all that I ask is that you listen ..."

"No no no no -- YOU listen. What do you think will happen, that she will leave Andrew and marry you? I put in the effort to make you a king, not have you marry a queen! I will not have it, sir!"

"Don't worry, Uncle, that will never happen. Mia doesn't care for me that way."

His uncle reached out and tweaked Nicholas' chin almost viciously. "Oh, but YOU care for her!"

"Uncle, I just want us to stop trying to sabotage her! That's all." Nicholas exclaimed in frustration as Gertrude was bringing in the Viscount's hot water for his footbath.

His uncle appeared to be thinking that over, then he nodded, clasping his hands together. "All right. If that's what you really want." Not remembering that his uncle had never given in to anything so easily in his life with him before, Nicholas smiled gratefully. His uncle patted his hand. "I just want your happiness, my boy." He tweaked Nicholas' cheek yet again, but softer this time. "Go to her. Congratulate her. And tell her that we surrender."

"Thank you, uncle." and Nicholas was gone, not realizing his uncle still had plans which he proceeded to immediately put into action.

When Nicholas reached the palace gardens, he found Mia practising her archery again, Lilly and Andrew and the two ladies' maids in attendance. He whistled so that she would know he was around. Mia called Lilly to her, as Nicholas stood by the edge of the lawn, and in a moment Lilly had walked off with Andrew. Now Nicholas owed Mia's friend a huge debt of gratitude. After having said she didn't like him, she was doing him some really big favours!

Carefully touching Mia's shoulder and fingers, he helped her position herself to shoot a final arrow. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless, but he retained enough sense to realize that that would cause too much scandal. This time when she released the arrow, it found its way straight to the bulls-eye. Mia stared in astonishment, a rather dazed and silly grin on her face.

Then Nicholas told her he had come back to pack his things, since he thought it was time he bowed out gracefully. She studied him wistfully, then nodded and shook his hand, saying goodbye.

He started to walk away, then came back. "Mia," he said urgently, "I want to see you one more time before I go."

"Nicholas, I'm watched like a hawk!"

Even after Lionel smugly interrupted them, Nicholas whispered, "I'll find a way," before he left. The way she had been looking at him, he knew Mia felt about him the way he felt about her. But was it fair to her, when she was going to be marrying Andrew in two days?

That night, he stood just out of range of the security cameras and threw stones at her window. When she leaned out, he spouted a ridiculous rhyme, asking her to climb down the vine and go with him. She ducked back in, and he heard an argument and recognized Lilly's voice. Then, to his enormous surprise, Mia was climbing out the window. Lilly leaned out the window, encouraging her. Near the bottom, Mia's foot caught, and there were a few tense moments as she struggled to free herself. He noticed she was looking in the kitchen window with a frantic look on her face and mouthing "help" to someone within, but the next moment she had broken free and was falling. He tried to catch her, and the two staggered and fell before both scrambling up and running for the stable.

They saddled their horses and in moments were galloping off to the lake. When they were far enough from the palace, Mia began laughing almost hysterically, and told of seeing her grandmother sitting in the kitchen when Mia had gotten stuck and slid into the windowpane with a bang. She said Brigitte and Brigitta had obviously just entered the kitchen as well, and were standing staring at her incredulously. When Mia had silently pleaded for help, she had time to notice that they immediately sprang into action and had diverted her grandmother's attention from the window to themselves. Then the vine had given away, and she had been freed.

"I owe them," Nicholas said gravely as they dismounted on the lakeshore. "AND Lilly."

It was a wonderful evening. They shared so much with each other, beginning with a few secrets, moving to a slow, romantic dance on the grassy bank in the moonlight, then sitting back on the blanket and talking again. Nicholas even found himself telling her about seeing Joe and Queen Clarisse kissing in the gazebo.

Mia smiled at that. "That's so sweet!" she said. "You know, Joe wasn't around this afternoon or this evening at all. I wonder what he's up to now? Something to do with the wedding, I suppose. Grandma and Grandpa's marriage was arranged, too, you know," she added, irrelevantly.

Nicholas didn't want to think about Mia's marriage, but he didn't mind talking about Queen Clarisse's. "I didn't know that. It worked out, I'm assuming?"

"She told me right after Parliament said I had to be married to take the throne. She said she and Grandpa grew very fond of one another and, if you can call that working out, they were best friends." Mia's voice was slightly despondent.

"Best friends?" Nicholas echoed.

"Hmm. I've seen how she looks at Joe, and how Joe looks at her, and I think there's more than 'best friends' between them, don't you? Well, you probably haven't seen them much," Mia rushed on, laughing a little nervously. "Except for that kiss! Wish I'd seen it. I wonder if they have been secretly in love for years? Maybe even while Grandpa was still alive?" She made a face. "I don't think I like that thought. Maybe Joe has loved Grandma forever, and she didn't think of him like that until after Grandpa died? Or maybe ..."

"Maybe their mutual friendship grew into love just recently ... because if anything had happened between them over the years, everyone in Genovia would have heard about it," Nicholas said. "I can't see your grandmother allowing herself to be put into a situation where gossip and innuendo would threaten the sanctity of the throne. Nor can I see Joe allowing that to happen. I heard him giving a resume of his job, and it entailed protecting the crown, making sure no harm came to the crown, and stepping in when someone toys with the crown's emotions. The crown, of course, being your grandmother ... and you. That's why he had so many talks with me. He wanted to protect you ..."

"Maybe protect me from going through what Grandma and he are going through now?" Mia suggested.

"I guess that's something we'll never know ... I can't imagine asking either one. I've made stupid comments along those lines to BOTH of them, and can't believe I am still alive to talk about it." he chuckled richly. "Now, Mia, tell me about your plans for Genovia when you are queen." He had to get the conversation steered away from this talk of marriage and love ... it was far too painful. He wanted to kiss her more than anything, but he wouldn't. She was promised to Andrew, and it was not fair to the man to woo Mia behind his back. Besides, Nicholas knew that if he once started kissing her, he would not be able to stop. No, he would just hold her in his arms this one last time, let her talk, have her listen to him ... and this time would be a wonderful memory to keep forever.

He spread out a blanket after a while, and they lay down together, Mia resting her head on his chest while he leaned back against the tree. They pulled another blanket over themselves to ward off the chill and continued to talk long into the night. Just before dawn, they fell asleep.

The quiet night was obviously the lull before the storm. When Mia awoke and realized that they were being videotaped, she instantly jumped to the conclusion that Nicholas had set her up. In spite of his frantic denials, she mounted and rode off furiously ... on HIS horse! Angry that, even after their terrific talk, Mia still couldn't trust him, Nicholas left Sandy by the lake and hiked his way home, avoiding everyone. He snuck into his uncle's house four hours later, and was on his way to his room when he heard guffaws of laughter coming from the library. Peeking in, he saw his uncle slapping his knees in glee as he watched the news on the television.

"Once again, the breaking story in Genovia ... will Princess Mia still be getting married tomorrow, now that she has been caught behaving in such a scandalous manner with a man NOT her fiancé? Stay tuned, as we take you to the palace ... Unfortunately, we cannot bring you more updates at the moment, but rest assured, we will as soon as possible. Until then, keep your eggs sunny side up!"

Nicholas felt sick as he backed soundlessly away, not letting his uncle know he was there. He retreated to his room, closed the door firmly and lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. If Mia did not get married tomorrow, she would not be allowed to be queen. HE might have to be king! What would she think of him then? What chance would he have of ever winning her as his wife? NONE! She would hate him fiercely! And ... if she DID get married and become queen ... would she be happy with Andrew? Would she grow fonder of him over the years ... and perhaps even learn to love him? Or would she be unhappy the rest of her life because of what Nicholas did?

The sun was going down when Gretchen opened the door to his room, then started to see him lying motionless on the bed. "Sir! I'm sorry, sir, I didn't realize ..."

"It's all right, Gretchen," he said, tonelessly. Then he sat up abruptly. "The Princess! Is she still getting married tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir," came the meek answer. "I heard it on the news just now, sir ..."

He lay down again and put his arm over his eyes. "Thank you."

"Sir, it's time to eat ..."

"No, thank you. Please leave me alone."

The door shut, and he knew she had gone. So. Mia was marrying Andrew on the morrow. He wondered how she had managed to talk the duke and his parents, not to mention her grandmother, into keeping things as they were. He hoped she had a nice life. No, he didn't! He wanted her to have a truly fantastic life!

Although he had had little sleep the night before, he couldn't settle tonight. Long after the lights had gone out and everyone had retired in his uncle's house, Nicholas paced and thought. He knew he would be blamed for this morning's scandal, and rightly so, but in one sense, he was innocent. He had NOT set her up. He wanted her to know that. He wanted the QUEEN to know it! Nicholas abruptly decided to go back to palace and find Joe ... just to talk to him ... to tell him the truth so that Joe could let the others know sometime.

At first he wasn't sure he would be able to find Joe, but then he realized that any intruder who came over the gates under cover of darkness would be registered on the security monitors, and who better to investigate but the Head of Security? Accordingly, he unflinchingly took his uncle's car and drove to the palace where he abandoned the car and climbed the stone wall in the shadows by one of the cameras. Sure enough, it was only moments before a light was shone on him, and a sharp order to stop was issued.

He threw up his hands, squinting in the brightness. "Joe?"

"Joseph is not here." The light was lowered, and Nicholas recognized Lionel. "What are you doing, Lord Deveraux?"

"I'm looking for Joseph," he said, lamely.

"Really?" Lionel asked. "Well, he hasn't been around all day ..."

Just as Nicholas was about give up in despair, he heard Joe's quiet voice saying, "I'll handle this, Lionel."

"JOSEPH!" Lionel jumped and dropped his flashlight.

Nicholas grinned at Joe without thinking, the way they had often before when Lionel had messed up. Then the grin faded when he saw no answering twinkle in Joe's eyes. Lionel vanished, and Nicholas stood facing Joe, the two of them studying each other. Nicholas wondered what had happened to Joe. He looked more stooped than he had ever seen him, almost ... defeated. Joe looked ... old. Surely stealing away with Mia last night hadn't caused this havoc in Joe! "Joe?" Nicholas whispered at last. "What's wrong?"

"I believe I should be asking the questions, Nicholas. And the very first one is one I've asked before, but now I would greatly appreciate an answer. Am I to be disappointed in you?"

"No. NO!" Nicholas said firmly. "I did NOT set Mia up! I know she claims that I did, but I didn't! I swear to you Joe, I did not set her up. I just wanted to talk with her last night. I SWEAR nothing happened between us that shouldn't have! I don't know who arranged for the cameraman to be there, but it wasn't me! Please believe me!"

"I do, my boy." Joe gripped his hand. "I do. It did not seem to be an action fitting with the character I knew you to have."

"Thank you." Nicholas sagged with relief. "Joe, will you tell Mia? And ... and Queen Clarisse?"

A strange expression crossed Joe's face as Nicholas mentioned the queen, then he slowly nodded. "I will see that Mia gets the information ... at an appropriate time ..."

Something wasn't right, Nicholas could see that clearly, in spite of the darkness! "Joe?" he asked, hesitantly, aware that he was trespassing on secrets he had no right to know. "Joe, is something wrong? Between you and ... the queen?"

Joe said nothing for a moment, then very heavily said, "There is nothing between the queen and I, other than that she is the queen and I am her Head of Security."

"Joe, I ... well, I saw you that day in the gazebo ..."

Joe's eyes swung to his, but he wasn't angry. "I had such hopes that day, that she would love me ... be with me for the rest of my life ..."

"What happened?" Nicholas dared to ask.

"She told me yesterday that she had thought about us, and that ... that she was much too busy with her duties to Mia and to Genovia to have time for me." Joe spoke dully.

"You're sure?" Nicholas said. "It ... well, it doesn't sound like something she would ever say."

"Nevertheless, she did. Now, Lord Deveraux, you will make no mention of this to anyone, is that clear?"

"Perfectly, sir."

"Thank you. Go home, Nicholas. There is nothing for you here now. Nothing for either of us." and turning, Joe walked away without looking back.

Nicholas bit his lip, cast one last glance at the palace, then turned and went home as directed.

The next day, Nicholas began to dress for the wedding, but then went down to sit in the library and wait for his uncle. When the Viscount appeared, looking for his gloves, Nicholas announced that he was not going to go. His uncle tried half-heartedly to dissuade him, then departed alone. Nicholas lay back on the couch. He couldn't bear going to watch Mia marry Andrew, couldn't bear to see her commit herself to someone she didn't love. Nicholas knew full well Mia didn't love Andrew, but found himself wondering if she might have loved the duke had she been given the opportunity and had he not been around, following his uncle's orders, and romancing her. All he had ended up doing was falling in love with her himself and probably destroying her marriage to Andrew before it even began. What a waste!

Suddenly he heard a 'psst!" and he looked around. Then Gretchen was telling him that it was his uncle who had arranged with Elsie Kentworthy to have their rendezvous publicized, the ensuing scandal yet another attempt to discredit the princess. Gretchen said his uncle must be planning something for the wedding itself, because he gave up too easily when Nicholas wouldn't go with him.

Realizing instantly that she was right, he resolved to run, if necessary, all the way to the church. Instead, Gretchen talked him into riding his grandfather's bicycle. As he was reaching the end of his strength and still with a few miles to go, wondering as he pedalled frantically why he had quit training and playing rugby, and wishing Mia hadn't taken HIS horse the other morning, Nicholas saw a shepherd astride a horse not far from the road. Dropping the bike, he sprinted across the field, gasping out his need for the horse, and in minutes was galloping up the street to the church. Avoiding the hordes at the front, he came in one of the side doors, startled to see Andrew sitting down, and Mia up at the front at the pulpit.

Then he heard Mia's words, and he almost reeled with the relief he was feeling. "I stand here, ready to take my place as your queen, WITHOUT a husband!"

Amid the applause, the Viscount bounded to his feet and began denouncing her, and saying loudly, "The law clearly states that an unmarried woman cannot be queen! Fortunately, there is another heir."

He had arrived JUST in time! "No, there is not!" Nicholas spoke up from his place on the side. Everyone murmured and strained to see him. His eyes were only on his uncle. "I decline. I refuse to be king." He looked at the faces turned towards him. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is Princess Mia who should have the crown. She is bright and she is caring. But more importantly, she has a vision, one that will take Genovia forward. And if the Parliament were astute, they would name her queen. Listen to her. She'll lead us into the twenty-first century. And besides," and his eyes fastened on Mia who was watching him closely, a lovely smile spreading over her face, "just think how lovely she'll look on our postage stamp."

Without another word, he turned and left the nave of the church, ignoring the murmuring of the congregation, and the sputterings of his furious uncle which soon grew into bellows as Nicholas continued to walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me, sir! You have a duty, sir! To Genovia! A duty, sir, to the country! To me, sir! To Genovia! To your Father! NICHOLAS!" His uncle burst out of the nave and chased after him down one of the church corridors. "Nicholas! I can't have you giving all this, all this up just for a girl! Nicholas ..."

Nicholas turned. "Enough, uncle!" he interrupted, then put his hand up and said quietly, "We're finished." There was nothing more to be said. Calmly, Nicholas walked away, leaving his uncle almost dancing in his rage.

Retrieving the horse he had left in a youngster's care outside, he rode slowly back the way he had come, deciding he would ask the shepherd if he might stay a while with him, until things settled down somewhat in Genovia ... until he figured out what to do with his uncle and with Mia. When asked about a room, the shepherd agreed, especially since Nicholas had returned his horse! The man had been wondering how he was going to move his sheep to the next pasture, the task for tomorrow, with only an old bicycle! Once he had secured Nicholas' help for the next few days, however unskilled, Berger expansively opened his home to the young Lord.

Together they watched the news that evening, and Nicholas was delighted to see that Joe and Queen Clarisse had been married that day, obviously at Mia's instigation. What a perfect solution! He ALSO saw his uncle pounding on the door of the cathedral until the guards took him away, and gravely agreed with the shepherd that the 'madman' should be locked away until he cooled of!

Nicholas found that the hard work during the days which followed helped him to sleep at night and kept his mind from endlessly going over what he should have done and what he could or should do next. On the eve of Mia's coronation, he and Berger again watched the television to see the ceremonial shooting of the flaming arrow through the coronation hoop. His eyes hungrily fastened on the lovely young woman he loved, Nicholas wondered if she remembered his archery lesson. He watched as she drew back, anchored the arrow at her mouth as he had said, then dropped her shoulder slightly, loosened her left hand a little ... and released the arrow. It shot through the hoop, setting it aflame, and everyone went wild, including Nicholas and Berger.

That night, lying in bed, Nicholas realized that he simply had to speak with Mia again. He hadn't seen Joe and Queen Clarisse on the television, but he knew they would be around for the ceremony tomorrow. Just thinking about them, and how their love had gone through a definite test yet had worked out in the end made him acknowledge to himself that if he never let Mia know exactly how he felt about her, he was taking away her choice, as well as her chance of letting HIM know how she felt. He wondered how he could talk to her without risking her stomping on his foot again ... and he wondered if Joe had ever had the chance to tell her that that last night had not been a set up.

Early the next morning, counting on the fact that Joe would not be up and about since he now had a wife to keep happy, Nicholas again slipped over the palace wall, this time at a place where the cameras wouldn't see him. Something guided him to the throne room -- in later years he liked to think it was his heart calling out to Mia's and hers responding with love. He stood at the door behind the throne, and heard her saying to her cat, "So what do you say, Fat Louie, do you think I'll make a good queen?"

Acknowledging her remark, and thereby announcing his presence, Nicholas came a little further into the room and continued, "If I may be so bold, I would like an audience with your Highness?" He could see the joy in her face, and his heart lifted. She wasn't furious with him! Maybe his feet were safe after all!

"What is your dilemma, young man?" she asked gravely, a smile lurking about the corners of her mouth.

"You are, in fact." He got down on one knee, still smiling at her. "I'm in love with the queen-to-be, and I'm inquiring if she loves me too."

Joy and love lit her eyes, but, being Mia, she had to make him suffer just a bit longer. "Do you have a chicken for my table?" she asked.

"No," he admitted, "No, my kitchen is out of chickens."

"Oh." she sank back in the throne, then in a second launched herself out of it towards him. He stood up and caught her in his arms, whispering her name before kissing her passionately.

"Oh, Nicholas, I love you!" Mia hugged him tightly. Amid kisses, she began babbling, "I'm sorry I didn't trust you ... Joe told me you hadn't set me up ... oh, he and Grandma got their fairy-tale ending, did you know? They're married now, and SO happy! Grandma said she had thought she was too old for passion, but she found out otherwise. Isn't that sweet? Oh, Nicholas, I'll never be too old as long as you're around! And will you be here this afternoon ...?"

His mouth covered hers again, stopping her words, then he laughed. "Of course I'll be here. I'm the one who suggested that you be crowned, remember? I think we need a few new postage stamps ... we have to change them anyway, now that your grandmother is married to Joe. Either the two of them go on, or you!"

"Or ..." she hesitated.

"Or the two of us ..." he said tenderly. "If you will do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Oh, Nicholas! YES! Yes, yes, YES!" Mia's kisses covered his face.

"Poor Uncle! He thought that power means never having to say you're sorry. I say that power means having someone to love who loves you in return. We can do anything, now that we're together, Mia, my dearest queen-to-be!"

Mia snuggled closer. "We certainly can! True power indeed!"


End file.
